Trick or treat?
by Light Winchester
Summary: "Llega ese momento del año en el que todos parecieran volverse una mediocre y desvergonzada imitación de las obras de Stephen King y Edgar Allan Poe, desfiguradas con pronunciados escotes, abdominales penosamente ensangrentados con kétchup y medias de renda." Conjunto de drabbles participantes en el reto: ¿Dulce, truco o lemon? Del Foro Cannon Island. 1: Sting/Rogue.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera, haría feliz a Nym, Kira y Noa volviendo cannon declarado al Stingue. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este pequeño, humilde y penoso drabble participa del reto ¿Dulce, truco o lemon? Del Foro Cannon Island. Y además, es dedicado como obsequio de cumpleaños para mi rolanator Kira Blake, ocasión que celebramos con confeti y gashetas con glasé azul en nuestra isla shippera(?

 **Advertencias:** No sé escribir lemon. No sé escribir insinuaciones de lemon. No sé escribir nada que se le acerque pero me he metido a un reto rated M... ¡que la suerte me acompañe!

 **Notas de Autora:** Stingue? Again? Well, yes. ¡Everything for Rolanator! (? This is bad. Really, really bad. But, it was made with love.

Próximo: CHAN CHAN CHAN. ¿Gruvia? *-*

 **Trick or treat?**

.

.

Llega ese momento del año en el que todos parecieran volverse una mediocre y desvergonzada imitación de las obras de Stephen King y Edgar Allan Poe, desfiguradas con pronunciados escotes, abdominales penosamente ensangrentados con kétchup y medias de renda.

Esa noche particular en la que todos se creen Jhonny Depp y asumen que con una generosa cantidad de delineador negro, ya pueden considerarse Barnabas Collins o que con una permanente barata, ya son Bellatrix Lestrange.

O al menos, eso cree Rogue.

—Solo digo que son predecibles.

El chico junto a él arquea una ceja y él suspira resignado, consciente de que tendrá que explicarse mejor, o Sting con su precaria capacidad interpretativa, no entenderá.

—Observa, cada Halloween es lo mismo: tienes a la conejita "aterradora" —ironiza señalando a una rubia de prominentes pechos y escasa cantidad de terciopelo en su diminuto disfraz—. Los policías de ropa ajustada, o ninguna —arquea una ceja ante el nudista de hebras oscuras que es rodeado por una presidiaria, que no parece tener intención de darse a la fuga—, las diablillas que únicamente conocerán el averno de los pies doloridos a causa de esos tacones exageradamente finos. Es ridículo; en nada difiere a una patética película adolescente; ahora mismo, si estuviéramos en una, él chico popular notaría a la chica inocente que decidió no usar ropa interior como disfraz y la invitaría a bailar.

El rubio lo observa un instante, Rogue no deja de escupir su inconformidad con la fecha y sin embargo, él tan solo puede pensar en el disfraz extremadamente cubierto que lleva puesto.

Ciertamente Rogue no es una chica inocente, pero encaja en el fragmento "decidió no usar su ropa interior para el baile" y ¿por qué no lo ha hecho? —un suspiro decepcionado escapa de sus labios—. Debe estarse asando dentro de su disfraz... de hecho, él puede ayudarlo con eso.

Aprovecha su distracción y da una rápida mirada a sus alrededores —confirmando que sus amigos están lejos—, pasa su brazo por sobre los hombros del moreno, acercándolo a su cuerpo, mientras permite que las yemas de sus dedos jueguen con el cuello de su camisa, rozando intencionalmente la piel de su cuello.

—¿Sabes? si esto fuera una película, tú serías el nerd fuera de contexto y yo el rubio ardiente que te rescata de las pecaminosas garras de los demás estudiantes —señala a Orga, bautizando la última bebida sin alcohol sobre la mesa—. Todos están distraídos, la habitación de los padres del anfitrión se encuentra probablemente vacía... —un brillo malicioso aparece en sus orbes azules—, esta suele ser la parte en la película de terror donde la pareja caliente se escapa del grupo —finaliza hablando cerca de su oreja, causando un temblor involuntario en el de ojos rubí. Notando su reacción, el rubio se aleja conforme, dirigiéndose hasta la escalera de la casa y subiendo un par de escalones antes de girarse sobre su hombro—. Sígueme, a menos que estés asustado.

.

.

—499 (juego con el peligro) (?—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

 **N/A2:** Y pues, Rogue es valiente(? ¡Nada que acotar! *se va a esconder*


End file.
